Don't love me
by Antifashion19
Summary: Ambos se conocieron y amaron hace tiempo, hasta que aquel trágico accidente los separó. Él intentó seguir con su vida, y ella ha regresado para volverlo a buscar. Ahora que ambos se han encontrado de nuevo, Hinata tiene que hacer todo para volverlo a enamorar.


**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Don't love me | No me ames  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Romance | Sobrenatural | Drama  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Itachi U.| Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
**Advertencias: **AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Aparición de un Oc que es fundamental para historia.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
**Hace tiempo escribí los primeros capítulos de un intento de novela que quise hacer, una historia de romance y drama sobre algo que me pasaba cuando estudiaba algo que no quería. La historia se llama: _No me ames_. Y la había dejado en el olvido porque todo sería romance y drama, y no sé, no quería que la historia girara en torno a eso, además, me había bloqueado. Siempre me suele pasar cuando trato de hacer algo original que un fanfic.

Hace poco, vi una película sobre este tema que entenderán de que trata cuando lean el prólogo. Y pues, siempre me ha llamado lo "sobrenatural", así que dije "¿por qué no hacer algo así?" y entonces recordé la novela que había dejado olvidada, lo estuve analizando y me di cuenta que podía agregarle este nuevo elemento… pero sabía bien que como novela seguiría arronzada.

Después, sin querer hice un boceto de un dibujo basado en esta historia, es el que tengo como portada. Y las ganas de sacar este fanfic se hicieron más fuertes… Así que les traigo esta nueva historia, espero les guste.

**Dedicatoria:  
**Para todos los miembros del grupo **_"__ItaHinaSasu" de Facebook_**.  
.

* * *

**Prólogo****  
**Duerme, Bella Durmiente… duerme.

* * *

.

Lo primero que vio antes de morir, fue su cuerpo ser embestido por un automóvil y después, como este cayó al suelo, inmóvil y empapado de sangre. Entonces sintió un inmenso dolor, pero este no era el que había sufrido toda su vida, era muy diferente… el dolor se propagó por todo su cuerpo.

Y aunque aquello sonara extraño, se alegró de sentirlo, porque eso era muestra de que aún estaba viva; así que miró a la pequeña niña que había salvado, en como su madre se aferraba a ella mientras lloraba y regresaba a verla. Aquella mujer le provocó ternura, y por un instante envidió a esa niña… porque aunque ella tenía una madre, esta no la quería.

De pronto recordó a Itachi, y el dolor desapareció… y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, porque no volvería a verlo. Lo sabía bien. Escupió un poco de sangre y se retorció en el pavimento esperando poder levantarse, o arrastrase, porque necesitaba llegar a su cita con él… para despedirse.

"_¡Llamen a una ambulancia!"_, escuchó a alguien gritar; la gente poco a poco se amontonó a su alrededor.

—¡Kurai! —le pareció oír la voz de Itachi—, ¡Kurai! —era él.

Quiso encontrarlo con la vista. Volvió a escupir sangre. Y ahí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, aterrado como nunca; ella intentó burlarse de él, porque nunca se había imaginado que Itachi, el serio Itachi, fuera capaz de mostrar ese tipo de expresión.

—¿Kurai? —preguntó y se aproximó a ella. La abrazó con todas su fuerzas—, resiste. Todo estará bien.  
—E-ese es el tipo de c-cosas… —tosió más sangre—, que dicen c-cuando algo n-no va bien…

Intentó hacerlo reír, pero él no rió.

—M-me preguntaba si… —Kurai sintió como los pulmones le dejaban de funcionar, se estremeció por un instante pero estos volvieron a retomar su función—, t-te he dicho l-lo que siento…  
—No es necesario… —dijo. Y después buscó desesperado a la ambulancia que se aproximaba—. Ya viene la ayuda.  
—Oh, b-bueno —hizo una pausa—, s-sólo creo que d-debes saber que te amo —dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro manchado de sangre—, y q-que soy f-feliz de h-haberte conocido.

Y después de eso, ella murió. Lo que vino a continuación entristeció a todos los presentes, pues Itachi comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre de Kurai. La amaba tanto y ahora la había perdido… para siempre.

—Yo también te amo…

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos –_de nuevo_–, lo primero que vio fue una cegadora luz que le dio de lleno. Lentamente, las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente, pudo reconocer formas y las siluetas que se desdibujaban a su alrededor; todos estaban vestidos de blanco, y se notaban cansados… después, uno de ellos la cargó y comenzó a limpiar el líquido amniótico de su cuerpo.

—Pronto te llevaremos con tus padres —le dijo mientras la envolvía en una pequeña manta—. Ellos mueren por conocerte.

Entonces, ella pudo ver el techo de la habitación. Notó como la volvían a tomar en brazos y la alejaban de ahí. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llevarla a otro lugar; frente a ella ahora estaba una mujer que reposaba sobre una cama, y un hombre a su lado que le sostenía la mano. Él la miró y sonrió, después besó a la mujer.

—Aquí tienen a su bebé —fue lo único que dijo la enfermera antes de dejarla sobre los brazos de aquella desconocida—. Vendré después por ella.

Y se alejó de ahí. Tuvo un miedo atroz al estar en aquel lugar desconocido, pero inexplicablemente los brazos de aquella mujer eran cálidos y reconfortantes. La mujer lloró y el hombre que la acompañaba volvió a besarla…

—Hola, Hinata —le llamó—, nosotros somos tus papás.

Tenía una nueva vida, unos nuevos padres y un nuevo nombre… pero ella no recordaba nada de su anterior vida… ni de Itachi. Ahora estaba ahí, volviendo a empezar.

.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas Finales:  
**Hace años que no escribo nada, o hago las continuaciones de los fanfics que tengo publicados en esta página. Pero pronto… Aun así he hecho esta historia que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza, ojala les haya gustado este pequeño fragmento. Gracias por su tiempo para leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
_**Eso es plagio**_.


End file.
